Run Itachi Run
by LifeAndDeathShinobi
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Run Joey Run', Sasuke and Itachi had a secret relationship that they thought they could keep hidden. What happenes when their drunken father finds out? I hope you like it!


Run Itachi Run

_

* * *

_

Run Joey Run  
___________________________________________By David Geddes____'_

___Daddy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Daddy please don't  
We're gonna get married  
Just you wait and see'_

* * *

Nothing could bring peace back into his mind after what happened that night. Uchiha Itachi lies on his bed –the thing that felt lumpy and hard with the broken and uneven springs–, the unbearable heat that baked him inside the apartment, and only the spinning fan above him gives him a small bit of comfort. But such trivial things didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Not even the bandaged shoulder that's visible from the collar of his black T-shit still aches. Everything aches.

Since that night, Itachi hasn't eaten, bathed, or slept. His once slender, masculine form has now become even skinnier than before with the muscles being eaten away from his famished stomach. His once long, silky raven hair is now tangled, covered in filth and damp with sweat. And his body order stinks up the whole apartment. A decaying corpse looks and smells better than him right now. He might as well be dead after what happened.

How could what only felt like hundreds and hundreds of years, only have been a few days since that cursed night?

He could still hear them.

'_**Nii-san!!'**_

He could still his deceased little brother's cries before he laid dying in his arms. Every day, he hears his beloved little brother's cries and every night when he falls asleep, he sees it. The events that took place that night and how it changed everything and took everything from him in the course of one night.

* * *

_'Every night, the same old dream_  
_I hate to close my eyes_  
_I can't erase the memory_  
_The sound of Julie's cry'_

* * *

They were in love and yes, they were brothers. So what? They didn't care. They knew that they were in loved with each other since they were really young. They realized this when they have met no one who was more beautiful than their own brother.

At first they didn't think too much about it. They thought that it was doom to failure if they even try, for Itachi had already graduated and moved out of the family house and Uchiha Sasuke just enrolled in high school. Itachi was able to escape. Sasuke was trapped still in that cursed house. For as long as they could remember, their parents hardly got along. Maybe once or twice but only because they saw how it was affecting their children. They would scream and fight each other for days on in and Sasuke would go to his big brother's room to sleep with him since he couldn't. Itachi didn't mind at them and he missed his brother's company as he got older and tried to deal with the screaming by himself. But he couldn't. Itachi saw that so even after he moved out, he would come home to check on Sasuke.

Then just recently, their parents decided to get a divorce. They finally figured out that they were tearing up their family, still not noticing that they have longed since done that. Mikoto decided to move in with Itachi since she refuses to stay under the same roof as that man she used to call 'loving, husband' a moment longer. He didn't mind, but he was then more worried about leaving Sasuke with their father. Most the reasons of why their parents thought was because their father was a drunk.

It was their parent's divorce that finally opened their feelings to each other. When Itachi came to check on Sasuke, he wasn't home and Fugaku was too drunk to realize that. So he went looking for him. Only to find him ready to jump off the edge of a cliff over the sea. It scared the crap out of Itachi. Not once in his life has he ever been so fearful for anyone. Sasuke was going to throw himself because he believed that everyone was leaving him. First his brother that he loved so much and now his mother. Now he's living with a drunk, lunatic of a father and no one seems to care. It broke his heart when Itachi heard that. It surprised him when he heard Sasuke loving him as much as he loved him but that surprise became fear when Sasuke jump into the icy clutches of the ocean.

When Sasuke came back to consciousness, he was alive, soaked to the bone, and so was Itachi who was holding him in his wet arms, keeping him close and nearly smothering him with his drenched clothes. Itachi swore that he's never going to leave Sasuke. He doesn't care what he does, even if it means taking legal custody over Sasuke, getting a restraining order from their dad, or even running away with him, so long as Sasuke is with him, he didn't care. Then in the heat of moment, Itachi kissed him. It felt so right and so perfect to have his nii-san's warm mouth over his. Sasuke never experienced anything to wonderful and fantastic. Then it led to more. That night became a night of pure love and pure happiness. Something they hardly ever get.

But it was because of what they did that led to that incident that night.

* * *

_What happened that day…_

_Slap_

"You little slut!!"

Sasuke flinched from the venom and fury in his father's voice. He laid there on the ground, his form shaking in terror of this man's behavior. From what he can tell, his father has been drinking again like always. His cheeks are red from the blood rushing through his face, he reeks of alcohol, and his eyes has the madness exploding inside him as if it were fireworks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! He's your brother! Your BROTHER!! You're disgusting!"

'_H…how did he find out?'_ Sasuke wondered, desperately wanting to know how Fugaku was able to obtain this information. He never told anyone and Itachi swore that he didn't telling anyone either. They decided to have a secret relationship until after Sasuke graduated. Then they could run off together, away from their hometown and away from their messed up family.

Out of his rage and not thinking straight, he began kicking Sasuke. The first kick knocked the air right out of the young Uchiha's chest. Then the second kick became the start of the agonizing pain of his unceasing father's hits. He wanted it to stop. He's strong enough to take this drunken man on, but his father has the advantage for striking first.

Then it just stopped.

As grateful as Sasuke was when the kicking stopped so that he could breathe again and concentrate on dealing with it as his eyes started leaking out tears of pain, it was his dad's words that made him wish that he didn't.

"No," he first said. "It's not you who's disgusting. It's that man whore you call brother. He left us first and now he's stealing everything for us. He's even trying to steal you away. What kind of son is he?! I must put an end to him. For your sake and the sake of the Uchiha name."

The moment that Sasuke heard 'end', he stopped breathing. His _heart_ stopped. When he meant by 'end', he couldn't mean…

Fugaku turns around to walk and Sasuke heard him mumble, "Must be put to a stop. Must be stopped."

If it wasn't official before, it became official now. Fugaku has just gone crazy! Sasuke knows where he's going. He's going to his office where his closet full of guns and other weapons are laying there waiting for him to be used. He slammed the door on his way out and Sasuke is left on the floor in his room, weakened with pain and allowing his tears to run down his face.

* * *

_'She called me up, late that night_  
_She said, "Joe, don't come over,_  
_But Dad and I just had a fight_  
_And he stormed out the door!'_

* * *

'_He…he's…he's going to kill him! He's going to kill nii-san! I must…I must…'_ Sasuke starts panting as he does something as simple as move his arm. Even that hurts. It hurts to move period. But he needs to get to his cell phone that's in his back pocket. He needs to call his brother that he knows is on his way over to check on him.

'_I need to warn him!'_

Then with that thought, he brings the brightened screen of his cell phone to his face, not noticing how the battery is on his last bar of life. He presses 'one' then 'send'. He has his brother on speed dial, which is good because right now, he doesn't think he can continue breathing from the pain of dialing all of those numbers. He can hear it ringing but he takes his time putting the phone to his ear. By the time he had the phone pressed against his ear, he already hears his brother's voice.

"Sasuke, I'll be there in a minute, okay?" he greets, sounding just as happy as Sasuke was before his father's beatings and not knowing the danger that waits for him at his old home. "Mother wanted to come to see you as well but I convinced her not-"

"Don't come," Sasuke interrupts, not sure he can handle hearing his brother's beautiful voice sounding so happy when he doesn't know.

His words confused Itachi. "Don't come? Sasuke, what do you mean?"

Sasuke was trying to arrange the words in his head. He didn't know what to say or where to start.

'_**Dad has gone crazy! You need to keep away!'**_

'_**Don't come over or you'll be killed!'**_

'_**Dad is drunk and he's got a gun! You need to stay away!'**_

'_**Please don't come. I can't bear to see you hurt.'**_

He could think of possible hundred of things to say but right now he doesn't have the time. While Itachi is coming closer and closer with each second, Sasuke's panting on the other line not knowing what to say and is trying to deal with the pain from his stomach and chest.

Finally his brother got anxious and he sounds a little angry as he yelled, "Sasuke, what's going on?!"

_Slam_

Sasuke jumped when he heard the door that his father just slammed shut, slammed open. From the sound of the door knob hitting the wall, Itachi thought it was a gun shot. He really got worried now.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!! Are you there?! What happened?!!"

He's sounding hysterical and right now, who can blame him? Sasuke isn't answering him because he's the deer in the head lights of a car right now. The shotgun in Fugaku's hands is huge and he's shivering at the thought of what the bullet inside this big gun could do to the flesh once it's met his target. What it could do to Itachi…

"R-Run!" Sasuke whispers to the phone.

Itachi becomes silent for a moment, listening to the shaken voice of his baby voice. Then he can hear his father ask, "That's him, isn't it?"

"R-r-run…"

Itachi yells again, "Sasuke! What's going on?!"

"H-He..he has a gun.."

Fugaku screams this time. "That's him, isn't it?!!"

Sasuke screams too. "RUN!! ITACHI RUN!!"

* * *

_'I've never seen him act this way,_  
_My God, he's goin' crazy_  
_He said he's gonna make you pay_  
_For what we done-- he's got a GUN!_  
_So run, Joey run, Joey run!"'_

* * *

Fugaku heads for the phone snatches it right out of Sasuke's hands. Itachi then hears flesh meeting flesh and something that lands with a _boom_. Then the line went dead.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!!" he screams again. With no answer, he shuts his phone and throws it on the seat next to him before pumping the gas. "Damn it!"

"Slow down, honey. You're going to gain unnecessary attention."

Itachi could have jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice of his mother come out of no where. All he had to do was look to the side to see Mikoto climbing out of the back and into the passenger's seat.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he asks.

Disapproved by her son's language, despite the fact that he's a grown man, she scolds, "Watch your mouth, Itachi. I know that you're excited right now, but this is no time to start going crazy. Now slow the car down or the cops will see us! Or worse, your father."

'_If that bastard lays a hair on Sasuke's head, that man will not even deserve the Uchiha name,'_ Itachi thinks, remembering how proud the Uchiha family name is. Or at least, that's what their father keeps preaching about.

Itachi tries to calm down but he doesn't slow down the speed of his car. He has to get to Sasuke, at all costs. He doesn't even care if he gets chased by the National Guard. "Okay. Can you please tell me why you're here in my car without me knowing?"

Approving of the language control, but not of the car speed, Mikoto answers, "I came to get my baby. I'm not allowing him to spend another night with that man any longer. After hearing that on the phone, the next thing I'm getting after we pick up Sasuke is a restraining order or at least the police to arrest the guy for child abuse. I'll be damned if anything happened to the two of you because of him!"

Wasn't she just scolding Itachi for his language?

"I should have done this earlier though. Drunk or not, Fugaku is a smart man. He was going to find out about you two sooner or later."

Before when she was saying all that stuff about protecting her children from her ex-husband, Itachi was surprise. Now, he's just plain shock and now he's the deer caught in the headlights.

"Y-You…know?"

Mikoto smiles at her eldest son when she sees his reaction. "Come now, Itachi. I am a woman. I can tell these things. Yeah, it's _different_ and not many people really approve of what you and Sasuke have but I'm not like those people. Love is something beautiful and it's indifferent on who it affects – rather it'll be to a man and a man, a woman and a woman, a brother and a sister, a sister to a sister, and a brother to a brother. It shouldn't be limited to only a man and a woman. But just answer me this one thing, Itachi. Do you love Sasuke enough to know that?"

* * *

_'Daddy please don't_  
_It wasn't his fault_  
_He means so much to me_  
_Daddy please don't_  
_We're gonna get married_  
_Just you wait and see'_

* * *

Sasuke laid there on the ground a little bit longer. It's been several minutes since his father left him to whimper and shrivel in pain. He's hoping that during those few minutes as Fugaku is ready to go on the hunt for his eldest son, Itachi is miles away. He can't let anything happen to him. Anything.

After resting enough, he begins to push himself up, allowing the wave of pain to ripple over his body like a stone thrown into a lake. His father had slapped, punched, and kicked him. He wouldn't be surprised if he has several cracked or even broken ribs. His head aches and his ears are ringing from the pain. He can feel those painful bruises forming on his face and all over his body. The ones on his face hurt the most. He can taste the irony substance he knows is blood in his mouth as he breathes in and out to get the air back into his lungs. When he was at least in a sitting position, he rubs the spit from the corner of his lips, only to see blood getting smeared on his ivory skin hand.

He didn't care. This pain is nothing compared to the heartache he hopes to avoid once his brother is far away from here and away from father.

Then he hears the one thing that could bring him dread and cause his heart to pump a thousand miles per hour. He hears the noise of a car coming into the drive way behind the house. Forgetting his pain, he stands up and looks out the window. Since it has the view of what's behind the house, he sees Itachi's car trying to sneak its way behind it with the headlights off and only the gentle hum of the car being heard. Instantly, he turns around and runs out of the room to the back of the house.

Itachi gets out of the car but tells his mother before closing the door, "Stay here."

"Yeah, right!" she tells him, getting out.

"Mother, please," he pleads, not really having time for this right now.

Mikoto now looks like an irritated five year old. She tells her son, possibly the hundredth time tonight, "Sasuke maybe your younger brother but he is my son and trust me! You do not want to anger an already pissed off mother when her kid is in danger!"

She's has a point there.

"Nii-san!!"

Both of them turn to the house and they see Sasuke running to them. Itachi didn't expect to see him running to them. He was half expecting to go in, beat the crap out of Fugaku, and carrying the 'too wounded to even move' Sasuke out of that hell house. He was expecting to see the worst case scenario but seeing his little brohter running to them, it became a big relief. Itachi quickly gets around the car and rushes up to meet his brother half way. The moment Sasuke was in reach, he pulls him into his chest and holds him securely into his arms, his mother and his father forgotten. Only the thought that Sasuke is right here in front of him, alive.

"Oh Sasuke," Itachi breathes, inhaling the sweet scent of his little brother. "Oh thank god."

Sasuke places his hands on Itachi's chest and pushes him back so that he could look at him face to face. Only then did Itachi see the blood, the bruises, and the tear stains on his lover's face.

* * *

_'Got in my car, and I drove like mad_  
_'Til I reached Julie's place_  
_She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes_  
_And bruises on her face!'_

* * *

"Nii-san, you have to go now!" Sasuke tries to tell him. "I don't know where father is but if he finds you, he'll going to kill you!"

Trying to suppress his anger and the thought of finding the man who hurt the one he loved most and murder him, Itachi tells Sasuke, "Not without you. I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me. My life would have no meaning if you're not in it."

"Nii-san…"

Itachi leans down to Sasuke's face and presses his lips against Sasuke's bloody, cut ones. Sasuke didn't hesitate or waste any time kissing him back. It became such a relief to hold his beautiful guardian angel he called 'brother' in his arms after what happened and to kiss his lips again. The relief was great enough to dull the pain his face gained when his brother kissed him. It really aches but right now he's not complaining. The kiss got a little deeper when Sasuke's hands slide their way to circle around Itachi's neck and Itachi's arms lower down to Sasuke's waist. They pulled each other closer and thus, deepened the kiss. Watching this, Mikoto lets out a small sigh of relief and smiles heavenly at her two boys. They truly do love each other.

_Bang_

The ground next to the two brothers got shot with a bullet, causing both Itachi and Sasuke to break the kiss and step back. Out of reaction, Mikoto ducked and looks around for what got shot. After looking at the ground, all three of them look up and they see Fugaku with the shot gun in his hands and his wobbly walk towards them. He's drunk alright and he's pissed off.

"Now you're dead, you monstrosities," he yells. "You both are!"

Before Sasuke could protest or even realized what happened, Itachi pulled his arms off him and steps in front to protect him. Was he crazy?! Itachi is the one their father really wants to kill. He might as well have a bulls eye on his chest.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto yells, being the brave, strong mother she is. The drunk man looks at her and she's glaring at him. "Don't be stupid! Put the gun down! I already called the police and when they get here, they're going to arrest your sorry ass for child abuse and handling a weapon when you can't even think straight!"

Sasuke would have asked if he heard right. He never heard his mother swear before and he's fifteen years old. He always thought that Mikoto was a nun for how she acted. Not the real crazy strict ones. The pure and gentle ones.

"Don't make it any harder on yourself! You would just create a bigger hole for you to be buried in!"

Fugaku got furious at her. "Do you know what these two have been doing?! What impure things they have been doing _together_!!"

Sasuke has a grip on his brother's shirt and he tightens his hold in fear. Itachi sensed that and reached for Sasuke's other hand that was against his side. He gave it a comforting squeeze, his eyes never leaving the man with the shotgun.

"Yeah I know!" Mikoto yells. "And who the bloody hell cares?!! They're in love and that's all that matters!"

Again, Sasuke wanted to ask on how everyone knows. Did they make the front headline or something?

"They're males! And to make it worst, they're brothers!! It's homosexually incestuous!!"

"So what? At least I'm not afraid to admit it."

Both parents and Sasuke look at Itachi and the grip he has with Sasuke's hand, tights in fury. "You want to know what's more disgusting than two brothers loving the other? It's drunken scum like you who think you're all high and mighty when you don't even realize that everything you touch withers up and dies! Want to know the difference between you and me? I'm happy with my life. I may not have the huge house behind you and I may not have the big money in your bank, but I have so much more. I have the people I care about there for me when I need them, I have a beautiful, loving, accepting mother, and I have the love of my life as a brother. So what if I won't be able to continue the Uchiha blood line or I could end up on the streets by tomorrow morning. I don't care. I'm happy and that's all that counts." He then looks over his shoulder to Sasuke and he gives him the warmest, loving smile Sasuke has ever seen. So this is what Itachi's been feeling all this time. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. "Aishiteruyo, otouto," he confesses, leaning his forehead lightly against Sasuke's head.

Sasuke responds, "Aishiteruyo, nii-san." Then they shared a small, simple, yet loving kiss. It was a kiss that wasn't fancy but showed every bit of love they have for each other. The hand that was gripping onto Itachi's shirt releases its grip and cups his cheek as his hand goes to the back of Sasuke's head and keeps him locked in the kiss. All the while, their other hands are still entwined with each other. The way that they lingered on each other's lips made Mikoto realize that when they're together, the world doesn't exist. It's the only the two of them, like true soul mates. When the kiss did end, they were still in their own perfect little world, completely ignoring everything around them. The three of them were so distracted that they didn't see the repugnance on Fugaku's face until it was too late.

"You two are truly disgusting."

_Click-clang_

Mikoto, Sasuke, and Itachi look at him after the sound of the gun loaded and they see him raising it so that he can aim. Sasuke became the first to act when he saw the slightest movement of Fugaku's finger on the trigger.

* * *

_'All at once I saw him there,_  
_Sneaking up behind me (Woman's voice: Watch out!)_  
_Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"_  
_And she stepped in front of me'_

* * *

It was only a second.

No… not even a second.

Sasuke, from being right besides Itachi, moved in front of him right when the gun unleashed its bullet and rang throughout the night. Then there was silence.

No one moved. Mikoto's eyes are as wide as entrée plates, her mouth slightly opened and her bottom lip quivering. Itachi's eyes are wide too but not as wide. He stood perfectly still, unable to move and unable to progress what just and probably did happen. He didn't want to believe it but as the second pass, it started to sink in.

Then Sasuke couldn't take it. His blood gathered in a great amount in his mouth and soon it came bursting out as he started coughing from it. Only when he covered his mouth to try and keep the blood in him and his legs began to give out did anyone decided to do something.

First Mikoto screams in absolute terror, "SASUKE!!!"

Then Fugaku lowers his gun, only so that he could reload the gun and let the empty bullet casing in his fall to the ground.

Finally after seeing that Sasuke is falling to the floor, Itachi quickly tries to catch him. "Sasuke!" he calls, catching him. He had to sit on his knees for Sasuke to fall in his arms. With his little brother on his lap and his arms support him, he feels something wet on his hand. He looks and he sees Sasuke's blood all over his hand. He wasn't seeing this. He refused. He began to act hysterical again. "Sasuke! Stay with me! Don't you dare give up on me!!"

Seeing this brought anger and hatred to Mikoto. She looks at the man who shot her child and she sees him ready to shoot Itachi. She couldn't just stand there any longer. She runs up to him, grabbing his fun and yelling, "You monster!!"

"Get off you stupid woman!!" he yells, trying to pull the gun back but Mikoto is not going down without a fight. They both struggle for control over the gun but Itachi cancels that out. He even cancels out the sound of sirens coming closer and closer.

"Sasuke! Open your eyes!!" he pleads. Sasuke obeys. He raises his eye lids only slightly, revealing how much pain he is in and how weak he has become because of it. It even pained Itachi to see his beloved like this.

* * *

'_Suddenly, a shot rang out  
And I saw Julie falling!  
I ran to her, I held her close  
When I looked down, my hands were red  
And here's the last words Julie said...'_

* * *

"N-n…nii..san…" he calls, his voice sounding just as weak. His hand rises to Itachi's face and his fingertips didn't even tickle the ivory skin. There was no way that this was happening. Absolutely no way!

Still, Sasuke smiles and he asks, "You alright? You're as pale as a ghost."

Itachi's bloody hand grasps Sasuke's and tears begin to gather in his onyx eyes. "Sasuke, stay with me, please. Just stay awake a little bit longer."

Not a hint of relief appeared in Sasuke's eyes when his older brother told him that. It confused Itachi. The only things he could see in Sasuke's eyes are contentment and happiness. "I love you, nii-san, so much." Itachi didn't want to hear this. "I don't ever regret being with you." He didn't want to hear it. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me." Not these words. "I'm glad I was with you, even if it was for just a moment." Not like this.

"Save your breath," he tells him. "You are going to be okay. You are going to live and I promise, I will take you as far away from here as I possibly can."

Now tears are rolling down Itachi's face like crystal balls. A tear lands on Sasuke's face and he will admit that he was surprise that his older brother is crying. He never saw him cry before. It only made the smile on Sasuke's face brighten even more in his happiness. "I'd like that," he answers. "But I still love you. Now and forever." His eye lids became droopy as he can feel his life fading away now. Oh well. At least he's going to die from a bullet he took for the man he loves and in his warm and strong arms instead of on the hard floor of his room alone, dying because of the senseless beatings of his infuriated, drunk father.

Itachi could feel Sasuke's hand weakening and his eyes widen when he sees Sasuke's peaceful face as he closes his eyes, never for them to open again. His body became still and his hand slips from Itachi's weaken grip. It felt as though time slowed as it was falling to the ground, landing with a soft _thump_ against the grass and it remained there perfectly still.

* * *

_'Daddy please don't_  
_It wasn't his fault_  
_He means so much to me_  
_Daddy please don't_  
_We're gon...na get... mar...ried......'_

* * *

The police finally reaching the back of the house and they raise their guns at the sight of the shot gun being fought between the divorced couple. "Freeze!!" the captain orders, him and his team pointing their guns at them. Mikoto and Fugaku stop and they look up to see the police. "Drop the weapon and put his hands behind your head!"

Using this distraction to his advantage, Fugaku pushes Mikoto off and she lands on her butt on the ground. Moving in such swift movements that not even the police could react fact enough, he raises the gun and aims it to his eldest son. Mikoto looks up at her sons and she sees Itachi holding Sasuke's body close to him, his head leaning against Sasuke's shoulder, his arms wrapped securely and tightly around the body, and Sasuke's body looking like a doll in his older brother's arms. He doesn't see the gun being pointed at him.

"ITACHI!!!" Mikoto screams. Hearing his mother's screams, Itachi slightly moves so that he could look up to see death. It was so small, no one thought he moved. Itachi only watched as his father's finger began to pull the trigger.

He did not fear death now.

In fact, he's willing to welcome it with open arms. He closed his eyes, awaiting for the bullet to end his life and take him to where his otouto awaited him.

_Bang_

It never did.

* * *

_'Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey ruuuuuunn!!!'_

**

* * *

**

Just a small bit of information in case some people don't know.

**Nii-san = older brother**

**Otouto = little brother**

**Aishiteruyo = I love you**

**This is my first songfic. I heard the song on 'Glee' and instantly started writing like you wouldn't believe. I'm surprised on how much I got done in only three days. Well I hope you enjoyed this story. It's so sad!! Thank you and please review. I want to know what you guys think of it! Till next time!**


End file.
